


I'm Here

by Spacelight



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Bashing, Hate Speech, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: What if Qiu didn't return to the bar after being humiliated by Pan Shu, but went out drinking again and was attacked in the street?
Relationships: Pan Shu/ Zhong Qiu Jie
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

That uncle humiliated him. What was his deal anyway?! Qiu thought. He just tried to stop the asshole from messing around with that bartender, who obviously wasn't even interested. 

Qiu ran his hand against his dark red hair and roughly stuffed his hands into his pockets.

How was uncle even making any sense being so rude to him? Qiu thought and remembered the way the older man looked when he saw him from the corner of his eyes. Before he stormed out from the bar, he could tell the guy was seriously pissed that he messed with a rude customer, and he even felt it in the grip that tightly settled in the back of his neck. That man was strong for being a bartender.

"Guess customers are more important to him then people being harassed."

Qiu whispered as he frowned and walked down the street, glaring at anyone who dared to look in his direction.

He was about to go home, but then he witnessed two handsome young man walking out from some door, and the doors opened wide, and he heard music and singing. 

Qiu stopped and his eyes widened. 

This was it.

He was going to get drunk and forget about that uncle and call it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

As Qiu walked through the door, he realized that he was in a club. He wondered why he never explored much of the surrounding areas of the university, until now, but probably because he really didn't care much about it. Socializing with the local crowd wasn't his thing when could have whatever entertainment he really wanted at home. 

Maybe that was it. He was bored and frustrated. He was bored by the same old thing and he was frustrated by the girls always slapping him.

He frowned and approached a blue haired bartender.

"Hey, give me whatever is good," he shouted.

The bartender, was a young guy, maybe a couple of years older then him, who had blue hair and lip piercings.

Qiu stared at him for a second too long, for the guy smiled lightly back at him and he seemed to even chuckle a bit before mixing a drink. Qiu wondered if all bartenders turned him on.

"Nevermind. I want your most popular drink, make it three of those, and," Qiu looked at the crowd of people that were laughing and having a good time next to him.

"And I'm ordering shots for everyone sitting here; they are on me," Qiu said and took out his wallet. 

"You got it," the bartender said and smiled again before making himself busy.

Qiu saw how the people around him turned to look at him as the bartender pointed to him and made them slowly aware that he had just ordered them all drinks. They all looked in his direction, smiled, laughed or nodded and he offered them one of his more charming smiles.

He was going to have a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't having such a good time. 

His head was pounding now and his legs felt too heavy as if they were in some quick sand. He obviously drank a little too much. He was lucky however that the blue haired guy, he could not remember his name now, was currently dragging him along the street, laughing and singing in his ear. He would appreciate the guy's voice actually if it wasn't for his head killing him. He was about to tell him to shut up, when suddenly the guy went silent.

"Didn't you hear me you faggots?!" someone yelled behind them.

The guy next to him froze in the middle of the street and Qiu stumbled to a hult with him. 

"They heard me," the male voice said to another, who grunted something back.

"It's okay. Don't say anything back," Qiu heard the blue haired bartender whisper and he felt his heart rate increase. 

"You heard me," the man yelled back and Qiu could hear footsteps behind them. 

The young man turned around, and slowly left his side and Qiu had to bring his hand out against the cool wall for support.

"I'm..sorry. He's not feeling well, I'm just trying to hurry," the young man said apologetically and Qiu felt his jaw tighten. He had not felt like this before. He felt suddenly angry, but really pissed. What the hell was this guy apologizing for?

"Why the fuck should I care, we were talking here," the man spat back as if offended.

"I am sorry," the young man said again.

"You walked right into me you freak."

Qiu heard a whimper and the young man was shoved against the wall behind him.

"Shut up," the man yelled and Qiu's eyes closed and he heard the sound of a fist connecting into a body; it was a dull thud and the young man cried out over the sound of the two others suddenly bursting out with laughter.

Qiu's hand curled into a very tight fist and he felt his skin drag against the wall and bleed. The pain helped him to get a grip on the sudden situation that they were in. And despite the fact he could barely stand a few seconds before, he suddenly felt very sober now as he turned around slowly from the wall.

He saw the man on the ground now and his blood trickled down his nose and cut lip. The two man where older, maybe in their 30's, and they stood over him smirking.

"You fucking assholes!" He suddenly yelled and before he could really think to move, he was already grabbing the man's front collar and he angry pulled his leg up from the floor and connected his knee against the man's groin. It felt satisfying. 

Before he could really remember how to punch, he was already in the process, punching the obviously bigger man before him, while the man was busy putting his hands to his groin and grunting loudly in surprise.

But then something hard hit him, and Qiu saw stars dancing before his eyes and then an overwhelming feeling of heaviness took over.

He didn't understand what was going on until he felt a pair of strong hands lift him lightly into a sitting position.

"Qiu..?! Shit. What are you doing here? I thought you went home?" Someone frantically yelled at him and he felt something warm slid down his own face and cover his left eye.

"Shit, you're bleeding. Here, I'm giving you my shirt, you will lay down on it and not move your head at all."

"A little too late for that huh?" Qiu mumbled, feeling light headed as he opened his one eye to look up at a very sad, flustered, but overwhelming beautiful man staring down at him. He had light brown hair that was surprisingly long and was messed up in all directions. Despite this and some fresh cuts on his cheek, he looked..

"Hot," he mumbled softly.

The man touched his face very gently and his long fingers landed on his forehead.

"You don't seem hot, but that scum hit you hard."

The man, Qiu thought, sounded angry.

"I didn't mean that," Qiu licked his lips carefully and tried to smirk despite not feeling half his face.

"I meant, you're hot," he said, trying his best to move his hand and tangle his fingers into the man's soft hair. He had a feeling he was going to be rejected, naturally, like it was his luck lately, but suddenly he felt the man lightly touch his hand back and bring it to his lips and then he felt a soft kiss against his finger tips.

"Oh, you don't recognize me. That's not good. Maybe you just..nevermind. Please, don't move, Qiu. It's alright, It's okay. You will be okay."

And Qiu's eyes opened wide despite the blood dripping, and his hand flexed and he gripped the hand tightly in his own. 

"Uncle, it's you," he whispered, very confused, and stared, stunned to see the man, as he dragged his eyes to the uncle's exposed chest and his eyes widened even more. The man had a fine chest, just muscular enough to his liking, but he wasn't bulky, yet surprisingly slim and really pale.

Pan Shu was frowning, but his eyes softened a little as he looked back at him with a sigh.

"Yes, it's me. Thank gods you remember. Now just stay right there. Okay? I will be right back."

Qiu tried to nod but couldn't. So his eyes slowly traveled to his blue haired friend. Was he a friend? No, not really. But, he did offer to take him back to his car that he had left at uncle's bar. Pan Shu went to check up on him, giving how he wasn't making a sound, he was probably out cold. Those assholes.

He raised his hand and felt the side if his own face.

Qiu remembered something.

"Uncle..," he whispered and immediately a shadow appeared by his side as the lantern above them illuminating them both.

"I called. They will be here in a second."

Qiu looked at him calmly and he could see his uncle looked worried. His eyes giving off a suddenly glassy finish. Qiu felt the need to cheer him up.

"It's not so bad. I think I blacked out before he could really mess me up."

Pan Shu glared and his jaw visibly tightened.

"I grabbed the fucker before he could punch you again."

Qiu's eyes widened and he tried to smile, but it came out weak, so he grabbed at the older man's sleeve and pulled him with all his strength.

The uncle's face was suddenly so close and his brown soft hair rain downed on him and tickled his cheek and a musky scent filled Qiu's nostrils.

Qiu licked his dry lips a few times and he could see Pan Shu clearly gazing at his lips before he adjusted his eyes back to his.

"So, are you going to date me now?"

Pan Shu's eyes widened and Qiu felt his heart racing. Nothing seemed to be more important. He observed that Pan Shu seemed to be conflicted as his eyes darted away from his own, but then he saw him smile softly. It was that soft, charming smile that Qiu remembered well. He fell for him when he met the bartender for the first time with that smile on his face as if there was no care in the world. Pan Shu shook his head and ran his hand against his hair, making Qiu close his eyes momentarily. 

"This is serious, real serious, it's not time for.." he said slowly and Qiu felt himself frown.

"I am serious too, uncle. I've been serious. Fuck those bastards," he said and made to move his body to sit up.

Pan Shu sighted but his light brown eyes looked intense.

"I'm here," he said firmly and laid a hand on Qiu's shoulder, preventing him from moving. Qiu didn't protest and then he heard the ambulance arriving to the curbside.

"Say, uncle, what happened to those guys?", he said and looked up to see the reflection from the lights of the car in Pan Shu's eyes. They seemed to have turned almost red.

"I took care of them."

Qiu felt the intensity of that stare and it made him blush and he could only stare in return.


	4. Chapter 4

He turned on the water, and got soap. As he was washing his hands, he looked up at the mirror. His red hair was sticking in more directions then usual since he had a large bandaid on the front of his head and a mean black eye to go with it. His lip was cut and when he looked down at his hands, he noticed that three knuckles of his fingers were bruised, and they all looked purple. 

Qiu wiped his hands and walked out. The room was quiet. His family made him stay in the hospital. It was actually stupid. 

Qiu ran his hand against his hair and looked out the window. What time was it? He lost a little time, remembering a few things like that uncle with that sad look in his gaze as he helped him to the ambulance and how a pair of paramedics helped the blue haired bartender. He remembered falling asleep after they finally checked him over and asked him a bunch of dumb questions.

There was a knock on the door and someone mumbled something from the other side.

He eyed the door and after a moment he went to open it.

Qiu looked up and his heart made a little cry in his chest. 

It was him and he stood silently on the other side of the door. 

Qiu didn't expect this at all. He did remember that they talked and that Pan Shu beat the crap out of those guys, and that he asked him again, that same question, but he still wasn't sure if he was serious about him. 

Uncle just stood there and Qiu noticed a tray of food in his hands and how his hair was lose, only partially up in a bun as if he was in a hurry. 

He was staring at him with an unreadable expression, and Qiu felt the intensity, but he wasn't sure what to make of it, so he crossed his arms and a small smirk grazed his lips as he looked at the uncle's blue outfit.

"What's with the scrubs, uncle, are you also a nurse on your days off from the bar?"

Uncle seemed to have snapped out of it for he blinked and the corners of his lips formed a small smile, as he pushed the tray lightly against Qiu.

"I sneaked in, I wanted to see if you were hungry and I wanted to find out if you were.. alright." Pan Shu looked down at the ground before lookng back at him.

Qiu sobered up and only nodded before he turned around and walked back into the room, leaving the door wide open, giving the other room to step in.

He felt angry suddenly and walked back to his bed to sit down on it. He heard Pan Shu put the tray of food on the table.

He crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I'm fine. We didn't have to make a big deal; now my family knows I got into some fight and they are grounding me for like a month."

Pan Shu took the cup from the tray and walked to the bed and silently sat down. 

Qiu looked up at him and frowned.

"Those were just some losers, looking for a fight."

Uncle just looked at him calmly and then held out the cup of coffee.

"Here," Pan Shu said quietly and handed him the cup. Qiu looked down at it and after a brief hesitation, he took it from Pan Shu's hand, feeling those rough finger tips touch his own.

"Thanks," he mumbled staring at the cup.

Pan Shu looked away and fumbled with his pack of cigarettes.

"I know. It's easier to just say that they were assholes."

Qiu grunted and took a sip. He felt the pain of his swollen eye and closed his eyes. 

Pan Shu stood up and walked to the window and placed his hands on the glass. 

Qiu looked up at him, and saw how he gracefully moved, bringing his long arms up to push the windows open. The wind blew in and Qiu saw how uncle's hair tossed in the light breeze. 

"I guess you get that a lot. Huh? You guys, I mean," he said suddenly and realized that he never thought of it too much. Qiu could pretty much do what he wanted, besides being caught up in anything that his family disapproved. He glared at the coffee and took another sip.

Pan Shu lit his cigarette and blew a small puff of smoke into the air before he turned around. He looked at Qiu calmly and then he smiled, like that day at the bar.

Qiu stood up and went to put the cup down on the tray.

"Why are you smiling, uncle, I don't see anything funny about that," he mumbled.

Pan Shu shook his head.

"It's definitely not. But you seem to think you are not included :with us:"

Qiu blushed and looked away, putting the cup down.

"Whatever. I don't have to tell you anything. I already told you what I want," he said and glared hard at Pan Shu, not feeling amused anymore.

Pan Shu narrowed his eyes slightly and approached Qiu, until he was right beside him, and his cigarette dangled from the side of his lips. He took it out slowly and smiled, bringing his fingers to trace the outside of Qiu's ear and then his cheek. 

Qiu almost didn't feel it, but the sudden proximity made him blush harder. He looked up unsure for a second before he grabbed Pan Shu's fingers into his own hand. He realized that it was his bruised fingers and he winced slightly hoping uncle wouldn't see it.

Pan Shu looked automatically at his hand, and he very gently touched his hand, bringing it slowly to his lips. 

Qiu blinked, remembering him kissing his hand before when he was still on the pavement. The sound of the ambulance made him momentarily feel sick. He blinked and looked back at the older man, who was now silently gazing at him with that sad look in his eyes, as if he was worried about him.

Qiu smirked and used his other hand to grabbed the older man by his shirt. And though uncle was stronger then he was, Pan Shu seemed to notice what he wanted as he looked down at his hand grasping his shirt and he allowed him to bring him closer, so that their upper bodies touched, and he could feel uncle's muscular chest against his smaller one. 

Despite his bold move, he felt a little embarrassed, not knowing how to go about flirting with this man. It was easier with the girls. Pan Shu made him question his usually easy routine of getting anything he wanted. He looked up a little unsure and met uncle's brown eyes that no longer were calm but seemed to have darkened. 

Before he could figure what that meant, Qiu suddenly felt a rough hand grab the back of his neck and he felt himself being pushed forward, until his feet had to go on tip toes, and he felt the pressure of uncle's mouth against his own. 

When he moved to respond to the kiss, he felt the pain shot from his bruised eye, and he hesitated. But, it seemed to be his luck, for the uncle didn't see it. 

Pan Shu brought his other hand and lightly touched his lower back, bringing their bodies closer and lightly but with persistence he moved his tongue and ran it against his lips before angling Qiu's face to better guide his tongue against his mouth. 

Qiu made some small sound, more like a moan, but he didn't really realize it until it was already out of his mouth, and Pan Shu took advantage of that moment, for he thrust his tongue into his mouth and began exploring. 

Not wanting to be an idiot for just standing there, Qiu moved his own hands up, until they caught the string capturing Pan Shu's light brown hair, and he forcefully snapped it off, before bringing his greedy fingers into the hair, feeling their softness really for the first time and realizing how much he wanted to touch that hair. 

Uncle whispered something against his lips and he slowly started to withdraw, as he lazily sucked his bottom lip one more time before giving himself more distance. 

Qiu grunted in frustration, but he smiled and pulled the man closer by bringing his own hand to the back of the uncle's head, until their foreheads touched each other. They stayed like that for a moment. 

But, pain shot from Qiu's bruised eye and this time Pan Shu noticed it and frowned, bringing his hands to his shoulders as he stepped back a little. 

"Sorry, you...I mean, you're still hurt. I shouldn't have." 

Qiu smirked, "I didn't think you could get so flustered, uncle. You almost sound like a girl." 

Pan Shu smiled but his face dropped a little and suddenly he gripped Qiu's shoulders a little harder, bringing his face closer as if he wanted to kiss him again, but he didn't. His eyes were serious and he seemed to lose focus as he looked into his eyes. 

"You sure you don't want to be with a girl? It's still time to change your mind. I said I would give you a chance, but it's only if you're serious. It's not as easy as you think." 

He could give a damn. 

"I am serious, how many times do I have to say it?" He said annoyed and he huffed, crossing his hands in front of him. 

Pan Shu looked down at him and shrugged. 

"I mean with me. If you're serious about me. I'm older then you by enough that you will probably find.." 

"Like I care."

Pan Shu eyed him calmly, but Qiu saw right through him. He was hurt, as he moved his hand through his long hair. 

"Okay, if that is what you want, it is probably easier," he said slowly and made to turn around, but Qiu was quicker. 

He smiled and grabbed Pan Shu's arm, before tugging at him to make the man stay put. 

"I didn't mean it like that. Idiot. Look, I'm not looking for just a hook up. I'm better then any of those other guys you ever had. In fact, I will prove it to you. I mean it." He said firmly and he let go of the man's arm. 

Pan Shu just started at him surprised, but then he slowly smiled. 

" If you say it like that, who can resist."

He felt his face heat up and he looked away. He heard Pan Shu laugh and he lit a new cigarette. 

Qiu determined, looked back at him and ran his eyes up and down the uncle's outfit. 

"Say uncle, do you want to play doctor?" 

Pan Shu smiled brightly, bringing his cigarette to his lips. 

"You think I'm into that kinda stuff?" 

Qiu made a face, " I'm sure you are, uncle." 

Pan Shu smirked lightly before his eyes traveled to the food left on the tray. 

"Go eat something. I'm here. We will have time for that." 

Qiu frowned and looked put off, but after a few minutes of silence, as Pan Shu was just staring at him with amusement, he went to the tray and grabbed some pudding. 

He sat down and saw Pan Shu nod and smile before the uncle leaned against the window, blowing out a puff of smoke and not even bothering to put his hair back up.

Qiu blushed lightly as he looked down at his food. 

He had found someone he really liked and he was actually happy if not a little nervous, but he would never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...I made Qiu curse a lot haha. I kinda see him do that more often. Idk he maybe a little ooc, since I am still learning how he behaves and I have only a few references to go with.
> 
> I have not read past the part where they are together in Pan Shu's place cooking food. I don't know where to read more of the webcomic update, but I haven't seen more updates for an English translation past that.
> 
> First fic here.Cries.* However, I enjoyed writing for this rare pairing, so I hope if u find it, something good is here, even if the first part where he is punched sucked.


End file.
